Remember This
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: Phoenix goes back to Kurain for Christmas with Trucy and Apollo. What he doesn't realize is that Trucy and Apollo are floating further apart as they learn more of the truth. Christmas shenanigans and secrets shared. Not Trucy/Apollo
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Trucy and Phoenix had visited Maya and Pearl. Sure they made phonecalls and wrote e-mails to each other but it's not going to be the same this year. Not while they have Apollo Justice with them. It had been 2 months since Phoenix had been proven innocent and he is still making the decision whether or not to retake the bar exam. Maya would be the last person he would ask. They had already arranged the occasion and were planning to go over to Kurain a week before Christmas.

"Daddy! Polly is coming this year right?" Trucy asked her father knowingly. Phoenix chuckled lightly while Apollo grimaced.

"Well it's not as if Pollo has a girlfriend, and this is a chance to recieve his last paycheck for the year." Phoenix joked.

"Mr Wright, what if I get a client while we're away?" Apollo asked. Trucy and Phoenix roared with laughter and had tears in their eyes from laughing too much thanks to Apollo's question.

"Daddy maybe Pearly might interest him? They sound perfect for each other!" Trucy stated.

"Like I said before, he probably hasn't got a girlfriend. But he won't be dating Pearl until she is of age." Phoenix's expression changed from a lighthearted one to one where even the devil can't escape.

To Trucy and Apollo it felt like this awkward silence would never end. Until the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Apollo muttered to himself while he and Trucy went to welcome the person. Phoenix just walked to the fridge and got himself a bottle of grape juice.

As Trucy and Apollo opened the door they were shocked and quite surprised to see the two people there.

"Hello Ema and... Lamiroir? Are either of the two of you going to sign up for the Anything Agency?" Trucy smiled while saying this who got a discreet elbow into the chest from Apollo.

"Yes I'm here with her by the glimmerous fop's request. He said he was too busy but I saw him flirting with some fan girls which is why I escaped from them." Ema took out her Snackoos and started munching on them. Phoenix realized that their conversation may not go anywhere so got up and invited them in.

"Lamiroir I trust you can see now and that your eye operation went well?" Phoenix asked as he gestured the two guests towards the sofa.

"Yes. It went very well. Thank you for advising me to go talk to your friend." Lamiroir replied.

"It's okay. Now I thought I'd be alone while Lamiroir talks with the two kids but looks like I can catch up with Ema." Phoenix laughed while Ema shot him a genuine smile.

Phoenix and Ema both left the room so the other three were alone.

-x-x-

**Phoenix and Ema**

Phoenix took Ema to his room, which was surprisingly clean for what Ema imagined it would look like. He gestured Ema to his bed while sat on a swirly chair he got from Maya for his birthday.

"So why are Apollo and Trucy down there? Lamiroir didn't say that the matter was private." Ema mused. Phoenix looked at her and saw that inquisitive 16 year old girl she once was. She had changed a lot.

"Well if you want to know something about them is that Lamiroir is in fact Thalassa Gramarye." Phoenix saw her confused face so she must not have studied extremely hard on Trucy's background.

"So you know how I got disbarred right?" Phoenix inquired.

"Yes I do know. That fop was up against you in a trial and his brother gave you forged evidence indirectly, which you presented in said trial and the fop accused you of forging evidence and they took your badge off you." Ema munched on one of her Snackoos to keep herself quiet.

"Ema research the matter a bit further and then it will be easier to understand." Phoenix said casually.

"But Mr Wright-"

"Phoenix, or even Nick is just fine Ema."

"Ok then _Phoenix _but when can I do that kind of research. I swear the fop's making me do his paperwork as well as mine!" Ema says, exasperated.

"I've got your number so I will call you. You can come over and do some stuff over here, after all two heads are better than one huh?" Phoenix chuckled lightly who earns a grin from Ema. "Anyway, there is another matter I have to bring up; for better or for worse."

"Sure Nick. So what is it?" Curiosity was slowly getting the better of Ema and she was transforming ever so slowly back into the 16 year old.

"Two questions. Firstly should I retake the bar exam? The second question is what do you think i think of Maya?" Phoenix takes a breath in, waiting desperately for the answer.

"What the hell Phoenix! Of course you should become a lawyer again! It's in your blood. Maya... I don't know her nearly as much as you do. Honestly i think that you care for her more than you think." Ema's fiery determination made Phoenix laugh.

"Ok then just one more person to seek permission from." Phoenix heard a door slam and knowing Thalassa wouldn't leave without Ema, he motioned Ema to follow him outside.

**Trucy, Apollo and Lamiroir**

"Now that Mr Wright and Ema has left will you tell us why you're here?" Apollo asked who in turn got a nod in response.

"Trucy and Apollo are you both listening? Because this might shed some light on that perceiving powers of yours." Lamiroir started. Apollo stared at her, she couldn't have access to such information. _She must be lying but my bracelet didn't tighten._

"Lamiroir how do you know of our power?" Trucy asked.

"Trucy... I have the same power as you. I can detect lies like both of you. With the help of this though." Her wrist she hid was now out in the open, it showed off a bracelet, it's design was exactly the same as the one on Apollo's wrist. "This bracelet is exactly the same as Apollo's... Apart from the fact that it is mine. The reason of this is that I am your mother Apollo. Also I'm your mother two Trucy, you two are half brother and half sister. My real name is Thalassa Gramarye." She let out a sigh after telling them this big revelation.

"So you're telling me you are my mother who dumped me at the orphanage when I was only a year old?!" Apollo snarled, Trucy and Thalassa were both taken back by the statement.

"Yes, but I had no choice! At least we are all back together again." Thalassa pleaded. Apollo shook his head and headed for the door.

"Nothing will ever hurt as much as you abandoning me, and nothing can change that!" Apollo stopped abruptly in front of the door waiting for any more comments.

"Polly you're being totally unreasonable! Can't you see the good side of this?! We're a family now, a proper biological family. Or do you think I'm not worthy enough to be called your sister? Or Lamiroir as your mother?!" Trucy shouted and cried, but Apollo was out of the door before Phoenix and Ema came down.

**Apollo**

Apollo stared miserably at the cars that passed him, the rain was pouring and Apollo was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He made his way to a nearby park bench and sat down.

_I should have brought a jacket out here, it's freezing!_

A lady walked slowly in his direction, her black hair was swept off her shoulders by the wind's howling. She held her umbrella up with grace, not a single drop of water hit her face. The clothes she wore held an air of respect.

"You might want to use this," Apollo looked up, surprised that the woman was talking to him. She held out an extra umbrella to him. "Take it."

"Uh... Sure, thanks," Apollo stammered as he took the bright red umbrella off her. "I-I'm Apollo Justice... What's your name?" Apollo held out his hand to shake with hers.

"My name's Iris..." She placed her hand in Apollo's and shook it slowly. "You don't happen to know a Phoenix Wright do you?" She looked down to her feet quickly.

"Actually he does."

Iris and Apollo both turned around to see a magician clad in blue, the hat tipped down so Iris was unable to identify the girl.

* * *

**This will be a multichapter story okay?**

** If any of you are A Hidden Secret readers then that story is on hiatus for now.**

**ALL MY PRINCE OR HER FOP readers please know that the story is back on track and will be updated soon!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out! :)  
**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Internet. I hope I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been like updating at all. SO SORRY. Typing doesn't express my apology very well. Anyway moving on... I still will review and read fanfictions just a little less frequently as this is year is giving way more wrok than the last did. So to all of you My Prince or Her Fop readers I have started the next chapter but I honestly have no idea when that can be posted up, same with all the other stories.

And if you want to hear more from me visit my profile. Don't worry I'm not dead.

Also if you really want to know what happens in my stories please leave a comment and I will try to get back to you. Thanks for your cooperation buddies.


End file.
